callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
RC-XD
The RC-XD is a controllable killstreak in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The RC-XD is a remote-controlled car rigged with an explosive charge, unlocked after a 3-Killstreak. The RC-XD can be purchased by the player for . When the RC-XD is deployed, the player assumes direct control of it while it is operational; the player remains stationary and can be killed while controlling it. The RC-XD can be detonated by the player at any time, but has a time limit after which it will automatically detonate. When the time limit approaches, the RC-XD will beep repeatedly at a faster and faster rate until it explodes. The RC-XD moves initially faster than a player, even with Lightweight. The RC-XD can be shot by enemies and be destroyed, as it has only 1 health. Throwing a Flashbang can instantly destroy an enemy RC-XD. The RC-XD will trip enemy claymores and will be destroyed in the subsequent explosion. Using Flak Jacket can help guard against the RC-XD; however, at close range, it can still kill the player. About the timer, Vahn said: "What I said was that you could limit (the timer) in Private Match. We did work around with an RC-XD car race Wager Match type but it was a lot of work for only modest amount of fun and was only playing even remotely decent on a small percentage of maps. The biggest challenge was that once you fell into the bottom positions recovery from it become really difficult. Solutions meant implementing too many "racing game" mechanics and features. That is best left to games like Blur, not Call of Duty. In Private Match, make up your own rules. Play with friends that will honor the rules and have at it. We put that in specifically because you said you wanted it." Trivia *RC-XD is short for "R'emote '''C'ontrolled-E'x'''plosive '''D'evice." *The RC-XD is also known as the "RC Bomb," as indicated by one of the multiplayer announcers. *The RC-XD car is included in the Prestige Edition of Black Ops, and is manufactured by Jakks Pacific. It features full video and audio and a range of 200 feet. *This is similar to the HazMat Robot from the DS game, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, where both the RC-XD and Hazmat Robot can be used for surveillance in enemy territory. The only difference is that the RC-XD explodes manually while the HazMat Robot does not. *The RC-XD is able to kill dogs and other vulnerable enemy killstreaks or equipment (including other RC-XDs), it can also set off Claymores. *In the multiplayer trailers, one could sometimes faintly hear when an enemy's RC-XD was deployed. This was probably done for balancing purposes. *Some multiplayer maps have paths just for the RC-XD to travel through. Confirmed thus far, are; Hanoi, Nuketown, Grid, WMD, Radiation and possibly '''Jungle *There was a glitch on Radiation that when you use the RC-XD, it will land somewhere outside and underneath the field. *It is possible to have turn wheels up, when this occurs it cannot move or flip back over. The camera still works, along with the explosive timer and manual detonation. *The RC-XD is the first 3 killstreak reward that can actually kill players. In previous games a 3 killstreak would give the player the ability to call in a UAV/Recon Plane. *On all multiplayer maps there are small gaps or tunnels leading out of the map for attack dogs to enter the map. The RC-XD can be driven through these and out of the map. *On the map Summit, it is possible for the player to boost the RC-XD up into the ski-lift. *Because it is an early killstreak and the first lethal 3rd killstreak, it is often considered very over-powered and over-used. As such it has gained many names such as, 'The Noob-Mobile'. *The RC-XD has what seems to be a laughing smily at the end, hence the XD part and sometimes funny kills, but it stands for Explosive Device not a laughing face. *There is sometimes a glitch in the RC-XD when the player holds the boost button for the whole time it will oddly last longer or stay forever until the player releases the button, but they must hold the Boost button from the beganing to the end even when setting up the RC-XD. *Most players kill themselves with the RC-XD because of the usual Right Trigger being used to drive the car in racing games players can actidently press this and kill themselves. *If a C4 is placed on top of the RC-XD, it will immediatly blow up. Gallery RC-XD.png|RC-XD in the Prestige Edition game RC Remote.jpg|RC-XD Remote control Videos Video:Black Ops - RC Car does a Nasty Backflip|RC-XD killstreak killcam Video:Black Ops - RC Car or Submarine?|RC-XD glitch on Radiation Video:Why You Shouldn't Quabble Over Care Packages - Call of Duty Black Ops Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Best RC Car Kills References ru:RC-XD Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards